Jason Todd (Batman: Under the Red Hood)
History ''Batman: Under the Red Hood Jason Todd was a kid in trouble with the law. Batman found him stealing the tires off the Batmobile. Impressed with the boy and hoping to prevent him from a life of crime, he later took him in to train him to become the next Robin. Jason was eager to be the second Boy Wonder, and on his first assignment helped Batman bring down the Riddler. As years passed, however, Batman noticed Jason displaying excessive force and a darker outlook. Eventually, Ra's Al Ghul hired the Joker to distract Batman and Robin while he toppled the economy in Europe. During the fight, Joker escaped while Batman prevented his henchmen from carrying out the Clown Prince's havoc. Attempting to prove the Joker, Jason pursued the Joker, but eventually found himself overtaken and held captive by the Joker, who and beat Jason with a crowbar. Before Batman could get to their location, Joker departed, trapped Jason inside the warehouse, with a bomb the Joker had set up exploding just as the Dark Knight arrived on the scene. Jason perished instantly. With the unnecessary death of Jason weighing on Ra's mind, his guilt drove him to secretly take Jason's corpse, and immerse the body in a Lazarus Pit in order to bring Jason back to life. However, the Pit had affected Jason's mind, and he in his madness overpowered Ra's guards and jumped out escaping. Ra's found no body and thought that the boy was deceased, but felt he had meddled enough. Years later, Jason returned to Gotham using the past alias of the Joker. Jason took up a more aggressive type of crime fighting as the Red Hood. Jason planned to avenge his own murder by confront his former mentor and his killer, while meanwhile putting an end to Black Mask's criminal empire. While the latter was ultimately successful, an emotional and physical battle with Batman resulted in another explosion. While the Joker survived the explosion, this time Batman was able to rescue Jason, who disappeared as the Dark Knight emerged from the rubble. Alfred later asked if Bruce wanted Jason's memorial removed from the cave, but the latter decided to keep it, as even in the wake of Jason's return, he had still failed. Bruce then reflected on how delighted Jason was to be Robin, which only added to his tragic guilt. Powers and Abilities He is very good at fighting, almost as good as batman because of his training. he also has good reflexes. Behind the Scenes *''Batman: Under the Red Hood was Jason Todd's first media appearance. *Bruce Timm instructed Judd Winick to include the Death in the Family prologue for viewers unfamiliar with Jason Todd's character. *The film ignores Superboy Prime punching the walls of reality in Infinite Crisis, and uses the Lazarus Pit as the sole reason for Jason's revival, while in the comics the pit was used to cure brain damage he received during his resurrection. As all of the Crisis' have been retconned following the DCnU, The Film's explanation has been translated into the mainstream comic books. Gallery 07rh.jpg 23rh.jpg 24.jpg 26.jpg 29.jpg 30rh.jpg 35.jpg 37.jpg 39.jpg 41.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 47.jpg Teen_Jason_(Batman-_Under_the_Red_Hood).jpg Jason_Todd.jpg Redhooddvd.jpg Category:Batman: Under the Red Hood characters